mon avenir c'est toi
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Buffy et Spike discutent ensemble quelques heures avant le combat final - Chosen finale serie
Encore une fois, ancienne histoire que j'ajoute sur ffnet :)

Histoire Ecrit le 12 mai 2003

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _:_ Buffy et Spike discutent ensemble quelques heures avant le combat final

Note de l'auteur **:**

 **Il n'y aucun spoilers puisque je donne aucun détails sur la fin à part qu'ils sont tous les deux dans sa chambre.** **Evénement important au milieu de cette histoire ! lol**

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

La nuit était la plus calme mais la plus effrayante que Buffy est connu depuis ces 7 dernières années, elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se demanda comment tout ceci allait finir, une Tueuse est destinée à mourir mais elle, Buffy Summers avait bravé à 2 fois la sienne.

-C'est pas possible, je vais devenir dingue si je continue à tourner comme ça !

Elle sentit soudainement un bras se posait sur son épaule, elle sursauta, se retourna et découvrit Spike.

-Pardon, je voulais pas t'effrayer.

-Non c'est pas grave Spike.

-Tu n'arrives pas à te reposer ? Demanda t-il certain en refermant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Non pas vraiment ! Toi non plus à ce que je vois !

-Ben tu me connais, dormir alors que demain je vais tapé des démons, ça me…Quoi ?!

-Menteur !

-Bon ok, c'est pas vrai mais toi non plus tu ne dis pas la vérité.

A ces mots, Buffy s'assit sur son lit puis lui demanda avec mélancolie :

-Comment vois-tu l'avenir enfin je veux dire après ce qui va se passer demain ?

-Je dirais que je le vois comme un jour normal, bon je serai sûrement très fatigué avec toutes ces filles qui parleront dans ton salon et avec cet abruti d'Andrew qui n'arrêtera pas de me casser les pieds avec ces séries débiles et toi ?

-Moi, j'en sais rien…c'est si lointain tout ça, je…

-Tu as peur.

Surprise par la justesse de ces mots, Buffy lui répondit "oui". Spike vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et avoua sincèrement en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Buffy, demain c'est…enfin, ça sera dure mais j'ai confiance en toi et tu le sais.

-Merci mais j'ai jamais affronter ça avant et ça me terrifie.

-Pourtant tu ne le montres pas aux autres.

-Non, parce que si je leur disais "moi aussi j'ai peur" ils perdraient leur confiance et c'est ça qui fait la force de chaque personne.

-On dirait que tu as beaucoup réfléchis à ça.

-Oui et puis moi aussi j'ai ma force près de moi.

-Et c'est quoi qui te la donnes ?

-Toi, c'est toi qui me la donnes Spike.

Le vampire ne dit rien mais la regarda étonné alors la Tueuse se tourna vers lui, posa sa main sur la sienne et murmura avec sincérité et tendresse :

-Tu es la seule personne qui me redonne confiance en moi, c'est toi ma force Spike sans toi je…je sais pas si j'y arriverai.

-Tu devrais pas dire ça Buffy.

-Pourquoi ?! C'est vrai ce que je dis, je le pense sincèrement et de tout mon cœur.

-De tout ton cœur ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'as jamais dit ça avant !

-Parce que j'en avais pas trop l'occasion, c'est tout mais je le pense vraiment et depuis très longtemps.

-Depuis que j'ai mon âme ?

-Non, depuis que j'ai découvert l'homme en toi derrière ce visage démoniaque. Murmura t-elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue.

Spike posa sa main sur la sienne, la prit dans la sienne, Buffy plongea son regard dans le sien puis il demanda troublé :

-Et c'était quand ?

-Je crois que c'était quand tu as sauvé Dawn enfin non, j'en suis certaine. Quand tu m'as dit que tu aurais préféré

mourir que d'avouer que Dawn était la clé, j'ai compris que tu étais sincère et ça m'a bouleversée.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé.

-Oui et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde !

-De quoi ?!

-De te voir tel que tu es véritablement. Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu partes loin de

moi ?

-Si mais j'ai pas vraiment trouver de réponse !

-J'ai besoin de toi, c'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai besoin de ton soutien, de ton amour et…

-Et ?

Buffy le regarda longuement puis chuchota d'une grande sincérité sans le quitter des yeux :

-Et de te donner le mien.

Spike la fixa sans pouvoir dire un seul mot puis elle murmura avec le sourire :

-Je t'aime Spike.

Il ne dit toujours rien alors Buffy affirma franchement :

-Waouh c'était dure à dire mais je voulais que tu le saches avant demain ! Est-ce que tu vas arriver à dire quelque

chose avant que le soleil se lève ou tu vas rester là à me regarder sans rien dire ?

-Tu m'aimes ?!

-Oui, moi aimer toi !

-T'es sure que la Rouquine nous a pas fait un sort raté ou un truc dans le genre ?!

-Non ! Dit-elle toute souriante.

-Bon sang, je pensais passer une soirée calmante mais pas mouvementée !

-C'était trop directe pour toi ?

-Non, enfin je réalise pas encore c'est tout.

-Je vais te donner une preuve ! Lui assura Buffy en se rapprochant.

Avant que Spike est pu émettre le moindre son, Buffy captura ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de tendresse et

d'amour. Spike fut surpris puis il approfondit le baiser, la prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce Buffy

est eu le besoin de respirer. Ils restèrent ensuite de longues secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux, Spike se

mit à lui caresser les cheveux puis elle prit une de ses mains, y déposa un baiser dessus et demanda :

-Est-ce que tu réalises maintenant ?

-Oh oui !

-Et ?

-Et si j'étais humain, je serai mort !

Buffy se mit à rire puis Spike en fit autant et une fois leur calme revenu, elle déclara toujours :

-Heureusement que tu es déjà mort alors !

-Ca oui !

-Tu veux que je dise maintenant comment je vois mon avenir ?

-Va s'y poussin.

-Je te vois et je me vois et… nous construisons notre avenir, loin des devoirs de Tueuse, des histoires de rédemption. Non, juste toi et moi.

-Et les autres ?

-Oh Andrew aura déménager dans un nouvel appartement, les potentielles rentreront chez elles, Anya et Alex réaménageront ensemble et finiront probablement par se marier, Giles repartira sûrement pour l'Angleterre, et Dawn restera ici ainsi que Willow et Kennedy. Voilà comment je vois l'avenir grâce à toi.

-Tu n'as plus peur ?

-Non, puisque tu es là.

-Je serai toujours là amour.

-Je sais.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Et si on refaisait comme l'autre nuit dans cette maison.

Spike lui sourit, il se releva, Buffy s'allongea sur son lit, il la rejoint, s'allongea à son tour face à elle puis elle vint posée sa tête sur son épaule, il passa son bras droit sous sa taille, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra. Spike caressa chaque contour du visage de la jeune femme, glissa son pouce sur ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa puis elle avoua sans jamais le quitter des yeux :

-C'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie !

-Moi aussi mon ptit cœur.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue puis il déclara :

-Demain tout sera finit.

-Non, demain c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Affirma La Tueuse avec confiance.

-Oui tu as raison, demain c'est un nouveau départ !

-Mais je n'en ai pas peur car tu seras avec moi.

-Toujours mon ange, pour l'éternité.

Il se pencha l'embrassa tendrement, ils savaient tout deux que demain allait être une journée décisive mais ils avaient confiance en leur avenir, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux et ils feraient tout pour la réussir. Peu importe, le danger, ils étaient deux maintenant et on sait très bien que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

FIN


End file.
